wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Friday Night Versus
Versus is a weekly program shown on 10-21-11 Results Promo/Match 1 CM Punk walks out. Punk, "See! We are the Cult of Personality! I AM THE NEW Intercontinental Champion, while Rey and Sheamus go for the tag titles at Satan's Playground." Rey, "We bring Personality into the UNW Universe." Sheamus, "Because we are the CULT-" Rey, "OF-" Punk, "PERSONALITY!" Hulk Hogan and Booker T walk out. The bell rings and it is Sheamus and Rey Mysterio versus Booker and Hogan. Sheamus hits an Irish Curse backbreaker on Booker, and hits a Brogue Kick to go for the pin. 1 2 3! Sheamus helps Booker to his feet and they shake hands in the ring. Promo William Dite is standing backstage. William, "Welcome to Versus. Here is a promo of something yet to come." A promo hits of Edge's return to Versus next week(Edge was injured by Mark Henry). Match 2 Air Boom! walks out, followed by Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris. The bell rings and Kofi hits Snap DDTs. Kofi goes up and hits Splash, followed by the Boom Drop. Mike McGillicutty hits a DDT on Kofi and tags Husky Harris. Harris hits a Piledriver, but Kofi reverses a DDT and tags in Evan Bourne. Evan hits a Flying DDT followed by a Standing Moonsault. Evan goes for the Air Bourne, but Harris moves out of the way. Evan tags Kofi, and Kofi is able to stun Harris and hit the Truble in Paradise, followed by an SOS. 1 2 NO! Harris kicks out, and Kofi tags Evan. Evan goes for another Air Bourne, and it connects while Kofi takes McGillicutty out with the SOS. Evan goes for the pin. 1 2 3! Evan and Kofi celebrate in the ring. Promo 2 New Diva Vicki Vasanto is standing in the ring. William Dite, "Hm, what does she have to say?" Matt Striker(Edge's stand in announcer), "I don't know, let's see." Vicki Vasanto, "Welcome back to Versus. Woo hoo. This show sucks! If you want to watch a real show, watch me on Unstoppable." Matt Striker, "Ok, now we now." William, "Um, Vicki, you really shouldn't do that, you CAN get fired." Slashranger, "No, I've got a better idea for this trash talking Diva. Vicki, you are now a part of Versus." Vicki, "Ugh. Oh joy." Slashranger, "And your match is next." Match 3 Velvet Sky comes out. The bell rings, and Velvet gets some pretty good hits on Vicki. Vicki tries to turn it around with a DDT, but Velvet reverses into a Suplex. Velvet hits a Standing Moonsault, followed by a Beauty-T. 1 2 3! Vicki runs from the ring, seemingly hiding her face. Match 4 Shut Up! is heard as Smosh walks out. Ian, "Woo Hoo! Back in UNW!" Anthony, "To give you fans an awesome treat." The bell rings and its Ian versus Anthony. Anthony starts hitting a couple of good punches, but Ian reverses it into a DDT. Ian hits a Suplex, followed by the KO Punch. 1 2 3! Ian and Anthony celebrate in the ring. Main Event Jeff Hardy and Skullbreaker walk out, followed by Mr. Rich Money and John Findoma. The bell rings and Jeff hits a Snap DDT followed by a Lariat on Mr. Rich Money. MRM tries to reverse it, but Jeff hits a Twist of Fate. Skullbreaker's tagged in, and he hits a Nosebreaker. Breaker signals for the Skullbuster, and it connects. He locks in the Necksnapper, and MRM taps. Jeff and Breaker celebrate a job well done.